


Love Dictates

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Het and Slash, Other, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes you think you can dictate how people love each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Dictates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. **Prompt:** Spock/McCoy/Uhura - What makes you think you can dictate how people love each other?

He knew he would get it as soon as Spock left for his shift. Nyota and he drew the lucky stick and didn't have to be on duty till Beta. Like he was used to doing in his former marriage, Leonard pretended he was asleep. It worked on Spock but not on Nyota.

She punched him semi-lightly on the shoulder.

"What the? Wassthat' for?" He mumbled, pretending that she punched him into consciousness.

"You said he was too cold to love! Now I better never hear such a thing again after last night!"

He slowly sat up and took her hands into his. "After last night, a lot of things changed, darlin'. You both proved me wrong on many fronts. But I am set in my ways, and I'm sure Spock knows this. Our arguments to each other may never stop but that don't mean we don't love it. It's just how we deal, I think. And it certainly won't affect how we love you."

She smiled but rolled her eyes. "I never doubted that Leonard. And I know you won't change over night. But it may be good to show him a bit of appreciation when we have another shift off."

"Oh? And what kind of appreciation would he enjoy?" He grinned at her.

She moved a hand to under the sheets, her fingers bringing him to life. "Let me show you."


End file.
